The Case Center for Synchrotron Biosciences (CSB), with state-of-the-art facilities and laboratories at the National Synchrotron Light Source (NSLS) and at Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine (CWRU), is proposing to continue development and operation of a number of novel synchrotron beam lines to support an international clientele of users in the biomedical sciences. The resource currently serves over 550 users at the NSLS through the operation of four synchrotron beamlines that provide state-of-the art equipment, techniques, user support, and training for radiolytic footprinting, x-ray spectroscopy, and macromolecular crystallography experiments. The users come from across the US and from around the world. Three Technology Service Cores are proposed for the P30 Center. These include a footprinting core, based on the world-leading X28C footprinting beamline, which will provide protein, nucleic acid and in vivo footprinting facilities. An x-ray spectroscopy core, based on the X3B beamline, will receive a detector upgrade bringing its capabilities to state-of-the art in the US. The macromolecular crystallography core, particularly the X29 beamline, will expand its world-class productivity. Efficient mechanisms of delivering user service on our synchrotron beamlines will be continued and are contingent on effective training of users by our experienced beamline staff. The P30 proposes the support of 176 service projects across all three cores that are supported by 212 peer-reviewed grants, including 200 from the NIH. The Technology Service Core infrastructure is closely coupled to the needs of over one hundred user groups with peer-reviewed funding in a wide range of biological sciences. Based on specific developmental activities at the beamlines, user staff will enhance the research of the investigators that are presently using the resource's facilities. Pro-active programs of training and dissemination are outlined that will enhance the reach of the resource's programs and attract new users, expanding the research base. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE STATEMENT (provided by applicant): This project provides resources for the NIH funded scientific community to support the study of the structure and dynamics of macromolecuies. These studies are critical for understanding the normal biology of all organisms and the molecular effects of disease including the design of drugs to control cellular processes and the understanding of the molecular interactions that mediate the spread of viruses and bacteria.